<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1010 should pick up a hobby by Sammywolfgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891991">1010 should pick up a hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl'>Sammywolfgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Introspection, I’m doing my best here, just a heads up, like the boys are kinda having an identity crisis so they’re gonna get a little existential</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the music revolution neon j decided to make some changes, bringing 1010 back online with a new protocol.<br/>Though giving five androids who previously felt little to nothing and had strict roles to follow suddenly getting the freedom to feel the whole spectrum of emotion isn’t about to go smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1010 should pick up a hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1010 have a crisis and develop coping habits<br/>Imma be real I might be writing this for me but hey it’s fun to do character studies</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haym runs off to get away from his brothers for a bit<br/>Runs into a familiar face</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta read here only me thinking way to much about funky little robots</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vibes at the mansion were rancid.</p><p>Haym has tried to ignore it, I mean it wasn’t impossible but it’s not like this was uncommon lately. It had hardly been a week since 1010 collectively had what Haym was now dubbing the “oh shit free will” crisis. They suddenly were feeling and thinking for themselves properly. Not like they couldn’t before. Haym can remember clearing finding stuff outside of his ‘role’ enjoyable. But after the rock revolution and nsr had become a bit less strict, 1010 had more time to themselves since indie artists could contribute to the district's power. That, alongside neon j having a revelation he’s yet to elaborate on with the band, had given 1010 more time to ‘soul search’</p><p>And from what Haym saw nobody was taking it well. Least not as well as him anyways. Maybe it was just because his previous role made him more of a go-with-the-flow personality, maybe it was because he was already hyper curious about every little thing. But suddenly having new thoughts and emotions excited Haym more than scared or confused him. Yeah sure the first day he had locked himself in his room because the new information he was getting was overwhelming. But he was more used to it now.</p><p>What he was not used to was his brothers being super emotional about it. </p><p>There was Rin, the leader, who Haym was pretty sure was having an identity crisis. He tried to talk with him about it and got some vague comment about not knowing who he was outside of 1010. After that Haym decided to just leave him to it.</p><p>Purl hew has somehow escaped even more into himself. Hardly talking with him unless he was spouting some existential nonsense that made Hayms head hurt.</p><p>Zimelu was either super snappy or super quiet, plus Haym was sure he was sneaking out.. more than they usually did anyway. He’s yet to get a solid answer out of him.</p><p>And eloni was way more quiet than usual. Haym couldn’t help but notice he seemed more bummed out than usual, he hadn’t even shown up for their latest fan letter reading video. </p><p>Overall Haym was worried but wasn’t sure what to do. And he didn’t like being unsure like this, it made his insides feel all icky and wrong. The whole atmosphere was making him feel this way.</p><p>So he decided to pull on a peacoat, tie his hair into a loose ponytail, and sneak out the back. </p><p>Haym had been taking walks more lately, it was a nice escape from, well, everything. The suffocating atmosphere Baracca Mansion seemed to be stuck in currently, those nasty feelings bubbling in his stomach, the gloomy buzz in his head that wanted to worry but he couldn’t do anything to fix anything so he shouldn’t worry but he was. His brothers were sad, and that made him sad, he wanted to make them happy but he couldn’t so he felt even more sad. And this perpetual cycle of sadness continued until it overtook his thoughts and he needed an escape before he was stuck forever in a cycle of endless-</p><p>“Oof!” A voice crying out startled him. Almost as much as him realizing he ran into someone. He took a few steps back and looked down.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry” though when he finally got a good look at who he ran into, he went silent in surprise.</p><p>Mayday looked back at him, waving her hands in front of her with a small smile.</p><p>“Oh no it’s fine! I should have been paying more attention-“ though she paused when she finally recognized the person in front of her.</p><p>“Oh! Wait you’re-“ Haym acted on impulse and with one hand lightly grabbed her arm, and with the other put a finger to his lips.</p><p>“Shh!” He hissed out. Thankfully mayday caught on, her lips forming and o as she nodded and lowered her hands and her voice.</p><p>“You’re Haym right? What are you doing out here?” She asked in a more hushed voice. Haym let her arm go and shrugged.</p><p>“Could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“Oh! Well I’m doing stuff. Exploring and all that” mayday shrugged.</p><p>“Oh cool.” Haym replies. Both of them slipping into an awkward silence. Haym considered just parting ways but once again he was startled out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey... you doing okay?” Mayday suddenly asked. Haym opened his mouth to reply, paused, then looked down while shoving his hands into his peacoat pockets.</p><p>“... I don’t know.”</p><p>“Do you... want to talk about it?” Mayday asked, tilting her head. Haym quietly shook his. Mayday looked ahead, quiet for a long moment. Then getting an idea looked back up at the taller android.</p><p>“Hey, I’m going to go climb a building, wanna join? I might get a churro before that or something.” She offered. Haym blinked at her. And responded with a short nod.</p><p>“...yea”</p><p>“Cool! Let’s go. I know this churro place that’s really popular so if we want anything we gotta go now” and in a quick motion she grabbed Haym by the arm and pulled him along with her. The Android went easily, welcoming a distraction. </p><p>————</p><p>Mayday climbed the outside of the building, carefully jumping from one window to the next. Haym followed her lead.</p><p>“Do you do stuff like this often?” He called over. Mayday looked back.</p><p>“Sometimes yeah. It’s fun and also if you go up high enough you can see everything!” She jumped onto the fire escape of the old apartment complex, Haym jumping after her as the two climbed the stairs the rest of the way.</p><p>“If Captain saw me he’d say this was dangerous” he commented. Mayday looked back</p><p>“Well yeah but not if you know what you’re doing.” And soon enough they reached the top.</p><p>“Oh sweet! Come on you can see the lights from here” she announced while running ahead to sit at the edge of the roof, Haym quickly followed suit, crossing his legs next to her. As mayday pulled her bag onto her lap to dig through it Haym made the mistake of looking out.</p><p>He could see all of the Metro division from up here, and he could see how it connected to the neighboring districts as well. The lights started to flicker on and speckled the scene before him. It was mesmerizing. Mayday must have noticed how he started off because she leaned over with a grin.</p><p>“Cool right?” </p><p>“So... cool!!! I can see my house from here!” Haym giggled excitedly. Eagerly taking in the scene. Mayday had pulled the still warm churro from her bag and took a bite out of it. Though when she noticed Haym was staring at her now she blinked.</p><p>“Uh want a bite?”</p><p>“...Yes please” </p><p>So without much fuss mayday broke off a piece of her churro and handed it over. Haym looked at it for a few moments, then took a bite. He couldn’t really taste it, but he liked the texture, it was soft and chewy, but also had some crunch. It was nice.</p><p>“So what do you think? Good right?” Mayday asked, taking another bite of her own churro. “Told ya that place has the best”</p><p>“I guess so” Haym replied, which startled Mayday as she blinked at him.</p><p>“You guess? Dude??”</p><p>“Well I can’t really taste it but the textures nice” Haym replies with a small laugh, Mayday froze.</p><p>“You... can’t taste it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Yet you still wanted some??”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why???”</p><p>“I like the cronch” Haym joked, mayday snorted a short laugh.</p><p>“Okay okay yeah that makes sense” she snickered as the two slipped back into a comfortable silence. Haym looked over the view again, trailing back to the mansion, it looked so far away.</p><p>And yet he couldn’t help feeling bad again. Dangit, he went for a walk to avoid feeling icky and now that feeling is bubbling up again. Stop thinking about it, focus on the lights not that bad feeling in your gut, don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t-</p><p>“Hey Haym? You okay?” Mayday spoke up, once again forcing Haym out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked over, then back down.</p><p>“...not really.”</p><p>“Want to.... maybe talk about it?” Mayday tilts her head. “No pressure but I’m happy to listen.” Haym was quiet for a bit, then let out an artificial sigh.</p><p>“Stuffs been weird back home. Everyone’s been feeling and figuring stuff out, but I’m here not really that worried about it? Everyone else is so freaked out it’s ruining the vibe back home. And that’s making me feel bad.”</p><p>“Okay so the feeling things is new?” Mayday speaks up after Haym went quiet for a bit. “I thought so, since you were acting more, uh, emotional than I last remembered. Didn’t know if that was normal for you or not. Like I donno stage persona or something” Mayday have a nervous chuckle. That’s right, last time Haym saw mayday was during their fight in the rock revolution.</p><p>Things seemed more simple back then... </p><p>he shrugged. “Yeah, it’s part of captains new protocol or something. Not sure what we’re supposed to get out of it. Other than a crisis. Everyone’s having a crisis. Makes me feel like I should have one too”</p><p>“Not sure if having a crisis is a good thing but uh, I can assure you that you don’t need to have one just to be a part of the group” mayday mumbled. But leaned back with a hum.</p><p>“I can’t say I know exactly what you and the rest of 1010 are going though, but it sounds confusing. You all are totally right to feel confused about all that” Haym leaned back as well. Idly tugging on his ponytail. </p><p>“I guess, but I can’t really talk about it with my brothers, because either they make it about them or try to ignore it and it just makes me feel worse either way. And bottling it up doesn’t help either... and I’m kind of scared to bring it up with the captain.” </p><p>“Why’s that?” Mayday asked looking over. Haym sighed.</p><p>“Because last time someone did he went on a whole speech about how ‘emotions make you human’ and how we should ‘feel the whole spectrum of emotion’ and like that’s great and all but it doesn’t help me feel better when my insides feel like they’re covered in tar” Haym whined. Mayday winced, that did sound like something he’d do though. She thought for a bit. Then got an idea. She dug into her bag and pulled out a pen and started writing on a bit of the now empty churro wrapper. Haym looked over, curious, and soon had a slip of paper with a number on it shoved in his face.</p><p>“Here! It’s my number, if you ever want to talk or text about any nasty feelings I’m always happy to listen, venting to someone certainly helps me out.” She offered with a smile. The Android carefully took the paper into his hands and looked it over, copying maydays number to memory. He looked over with a wide smile.</p><p>“Thanks mayday. That means a lot to me” she smiled right back at him.</p><p>Though moments later Haym got a notification on his internal message systems.</p><p>“Oh! Dads noticed I’m gone. Guess I better head back uh.” He stood up and shoved the number into his pocket. “Think we could do this again? Like climbing buildings and talking.”</p><p>“Oh yeah sure. I know several old places we can explore. Just me text when you’re free!” Mayday stood up as well, she was ready to head back home too. Haym nodded, waved, then made his way down the fire escape. He smiled to himself on the walk back, no doubt he would get in trouble for sneaking out again, but he didn’t mind. He was glad to have made a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The only ship here is friendship!<br/>Also I’d consider these semi canon to my nsr universe, <br/>I should probably make a whole collection for it at some point <br/>Eh I’ll do that later.</p><p>As usual if there’s any grammar/spelling errors let me know! Thanks for reading ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>